


Sunshine

by Misty Bae (LanalanaBananun)



Category: AHS - Fandom, American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanalanaBananun/pseuds/Misty%20Bae
Summary: Request: I was wondering if I could request a mini Misty/Reader fic where they are cuddling and it turns into a tickle fight?





	Sunshine

Her untamed curls tickled the side of your nose. You pushed yourself away from her side a bit, loosening your grip on her hip. Leaving a small gap inbetween the two of you. Misty let out a faint whimper as she felt the absence of your warmth. 

“Awe, baby.” You whispered as you sat up from the bed. “You know I'm right here.” 

Misty flipped around, to face you. She puckered her lip outwards and she stared into your eyes. The sun light beaming through the window rested upon her tan skin. Her lithe body was fully wrapped in a large blanket. Her wild locks laid splayed upon all across the pillows. 

“Now don’t go giving me that look.” You said in a playful tone.

“What look ?” Misty tilted her head a bit.

“You know !” You laughed. “You puppy dog eyes…” You leaned down slowly to her, wrapping your arm around her body more, letting your hand run over her hip. “The look that gets me every time.” You whispered.

“I ain't got no idea what yer talkin’ ‘bout.” Misty whispered back.

You sighed and giggled quietly. “I don’t believe you.”

You quickly began fluttering your fingers on her sides and you watched Misty’s mouth fly open. A loud eruption of laughter came from Misty's lips and you watched her clench her eyes shut.

“Stop, stop that !” Misty giggled as she tried to swat your hands away. 

You decided to see how far you could push her, and so you continued to tickle her sides, moving to her stomach. 

Misty started laughing louder and louder, as you continued. Soon however, you felt her hands jab into your sides, and before you realized it she was tickling you as well. 

“Stop Misty !” You whined. “Truce ! Truce !” You whined louder.

You felt Misty’s hands rest down to your hip, and you quit tickling her as well. You wrapped your hand around her back, and pulled her closer to you. 

Your giggling started to falter as you stared at Misty’s bright eyes. The young cajun always made you feel like there were hundreds of butterflies within your stomach. Her laughter filled your ears and you couldn’t help but smile widely at her joy. Her happiness was all that mattered. Her joy always made you feel better. 

“I love you, dork.”

“I love ya too, doll.” Her quiet and soothed voice circled the room. 

“Tired ?” You asked, as you pushed a wild strand of hair behind her ear.

“Jus’ a little.”

“Wanna take a nap ?” 

All Misty did was nod and scoot closer to you. She pushed her body against yours, and she rested her head on your chest.

You felt your heart pace quicken as she nuzzled her head on your chest. 

"I can hear yer heart, angel." You could her Misty mumble softly before you closed your eyes. 


End file.
